


Tempus Vernum

by soniagiris



Series: Amores [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Relationships, Fluff, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris
Summary: As their future brims with light, Kaede and Tsumugi enjoy a slow morning





	Tempus Vernum

**Author's Note:**

>   * looked over by klara @fatiguedfern, thank you c:
>   * no additional warnings apply!
> 


The TV is on, but neither of them are paying any attention to it. Tsumugi's a warm, familiar presence, held tightly in Kaede's arms as the two of them lie on the couch, tangled legs and intertwined fingers. She's got her glasses off, and Kaede puts her lips on her eyelids, forehead, the tip of her nose, as Tsumugi giggles helplessly at each kiss.

"I really love spending time with you," she murmurs, her voice soft and fond. Kaede reaches out to run her fingertips over her girlfriend's flushed cheek.

"I really love seeing you happy like that." She makes a thoughtful noise in the back of her thought. "Ah, scratch that. I really love you."

Tsumugi's blush deepens. "Same goes to you." She tucks her head under Kaede's chin and stills, her breath pleasantly cool on Kaede's bared clavicle. They didn't even get out of their pyjamas yet, nor are they planning to. On Sundays like this one, when they got all day to each other, it'd be off not to prolong their shared morning.

Kaede puts her free hand on Tsumugi's back and taps out a slow, gentle rhythm. "How about," she says lazily, "we go to the park later in the day. We could take artsy photos of sakura flowers."

"Mm, sounds fine by me." Tsumugi wraps her arm over Kaede's waist and curls her fingers by her hip bone. "I was thinking about making a few outfits inspired by the Japanese spring, something modern but classy."

"And have me model them for you?" Kaede teases, and Tsumugi huffs out an exasperated sigh.

"Am I that transparent?"

"No, I just know you that well." She starts playing with Tsumugi's hair, twirling a strand around her pinky, then letting go and moving to another one. "And I'm overjoyed because of it."

Tsumugi laughs again. It's more beautiful than any song Kaede has ever played. "You're such a sap," she says, joy still tinting her quiet voice. "Such a sap that you would put half of the shojo genre to shame."

"Speaking of which…" Kaede gazes at the TV. "The anime they're playing now, is it lit or is it trash?"

"If I'm not mistaken by the intro…" Tsumugi decides, "It's trash."

"I'll change to something else…" She sees the remote lying on the coffee table, out of her reach. "Or not. It's either that, or letting go of you, and I don't want to."

"Such a sap," Tsumugi repeats. "Five more minutes and we're getting up?"

"Sure," Kaede agrees, then shifts so they're face to face, "Until then…"

They spend those five minutes kissing, slowly, with warmth but without heat. It's calm. It's gentle. Tsumugi tastes like her favorite cherry chapstick and the fancy green tea they drank during breakfast; at one point, she opens her eyes and they're so full of love Kaede smiles without moving away, causing her girlfriend to smile back. Then they fall back into the familiar rhythm of moving mouths and soft exhales.

They finish up with another kiss, then dutifully get up and dress up. Tsumugi beams when she sees Kaede wearing the blouse she designed, one the color of the morning sky, then puts on the t-shirt Kaede got her during the Chopin competition a year ago. They laugh and bump hips, brushing each other's hair, pulling on pants and choosing matching jewelry, then stroll out, Tsumugi's hand in the crook of Kaede's elbow.

The park is only two streets away, yet they take sweet time getting there. Their neighborhood is a fairly open-minded one, so they don't get any stray looks on their way, even feel free to exchange a smooch or two. They're young, they're in love, their life is good.

And it is going to stay like this.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
>   * **comment/kudo if you read/liked,** that'd mean a lot! ♥
>   * so what if i have begun another series? what if it's centered around seasons? what if it'll feature rarepairs? what if, huh? huh?!
>   * shiromatsu is... very good. it needs more love.
>   * if you wanna chat, hit me up at twitter/tumblr!
> 



End file.
